


research, of a kind

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, M/M, Nerdiness, Pillow Talk, does this count as pillow talk, like seriously what did i do, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wrathion and Anduin reunite after some time apart.prompt: "When wrath and Anduin are having sex they go way off topic and start having nerd conversations while f**king"
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 41





	research, of a kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1986/gifts).



“I’ve missed you dearly, My King.”

As the words were spoken to him, Anduin’s back hit the grand, awaited large mattress with a hurried force that caused a small grunt to escape his lips. However, he had no opportunity to catch his breath as the other captured his mouth in an excited kiss. A weight climbed atop the young king, pressing him deeper into the soft solidity beneath him. Anduin smiled, loosely resting his arms around the form above him, earning a low moan which reached his ears.

To Anduin’s temporary dismay, the other suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss and leaving Anduin whining. The king’s eyes blinked open, searching the other’s face, and a flustered smile formed upon his lips upon seeing his beloved hovering above him. Wrathion’s radiant eyes provided a bright enough glow for the pair of lovers to see one another through the darkness of the night. Wondering blue eyes met searing red ones; a second smile formed just before the dragon reclaimed the priest’s swelling lips.

It had been weeks since the pair had last seen each other. Wrathion’s duties as Earthwarder necessitated his travels to countless places. At the same time, Anduin’s responsibilities as the Alliance’s monarch called for him to remain in Stormwind. The two had wisely taken the opportunity to be with one another while they could, even if it was only for the night.

Anduin’s arms twisted tighter around Wrathion’s form, and wrapped his legs around the dragon, pulling him closer until they were less than a hair’s breadth away from each other. Wrathion’s hands found themselves tangled in golden locks, keeping the king’s head in place with his mouth pressed to his own. Their embrace was filled with urgency as they continued postponed explorations of one another with hands, lips, and tongues.

After a few moments trapped in this realm of bliss, Anduin managed to pull away slightly to catch his breath finally.

“And I have missed you, dear _advisor_ ,” He finally replied between breaths. Anduin let out a soft chuckle, seeing Wrathion’s expression change ever-so-slightly at the incorrect endearment.

The dragon had raised an eyebrow towards his given title. “It seems, dear King, that I make for a terrible advisor,” Wrathion offered, soon bringing his lips to the sweet pale neck and laying multiple soft kisses across the skin.

Anduin stifled a groan that threatened to escape loudly and to disturb the quietness of the night. “And why is that? Please, enlighten me,” He managed, bringing a hand to caress the dragon’s skull, causing Wrathion to shudder slightly.

“I was almost certain that you knew,” He continued, licking a stripe up Anduin’s skin, “That an advisor’s duty was to aid a monarch in making _wise_ decisions. Yet, here we are—”

“Are you calling me a fool, then?” Anduin interrupted, tugging gently at Wrathion’s hair as the dragon bit down gently. He giggled at the prince’s slight growl.

“If you’re the fool, what would that make me?” Wrathion offered, pushing himself up to look at his lover’s face. Tenderly, he brushed stray hairs from the angelic face, then planted a quick kiss on the tip of Anduin’s nose.

The king smiled again, bringing both hands to hold Wrathion’s face delicately. “Mmmhh, I don’t know right now,” He began, staring intently at Wrathion’s twitching lips. “You’ll have to ask me later: I’m afraid I have better things to do.”

Wrathion hummed amusedly, once again quirking an eyebrow.“And what would _that_ be?” He pondered aloud, not filtering the lust from his voice.

Instead of replying with innuendo that had been skillfully set up, Anduin pulled Wrathion down for another kiss to answer the question.

Frantic energy arose in their coupling, as the lovers began to squirm and grind against each other. Wrathion had taken the liberty to discard Anduin’s shirt for him swiftly, while Anduin only gripped onto the dragon’s unique clothing with whitened knuckles. Kisses were exchanged pointedly on lips, cheeks, and necks, while hands wandered aimlessly across backs and waists.

When Wrathion pushed himself off Anduin to finally discard his elaborate garments, something hit the stone floor with a loud clatter. The sudden noise startled the king, who quickly sat up from his supine position.

“What was that?” Anduin asked, his previously lidded eyes now widened in alertness. The dragon chuckled at the king’s jumpiness: The world around them had seemed completely silent in these early hours.

Wrathion glanced at the floor, looking for what had fallen. On the floor, his keen eyes managed to see the object of Anduin’s brief concern. The dragon crouched down to pick it up, the memory of its collecting reaching his mind. It must have fallen from his pocket. He held the small fragment out to the king, offering it.

“It’s a rock,” The king stated, though it sounded more like a question. “Why do you—”

Wrathion chuckled fondly, interrupting the other. “It’s Alterac Granite,” He offered, dropping it into Anduin’s cupped hand.

“Of all the things—all the _rocks_ —I would assume you would collect, I wouldn’t expect it to be a piece of granite,” He stated with an arched brow, though the blatant curiosity in his voice asked an unspoken question that Wrathion understood.

“It’s importance lies in where it came from, rather than what it is,” The dragon offered, sitting beside the king upon the bed. He watched as a look of pondering danced across Anduin’s face before it gave way to an expression of realization.

“You were at Hillsbrad,” Anduin stated, just before Wrathion nodded. “I’ve traveled past there, but we couldn’t stay long. I only remember that it was very...green,” He continued, examining the piece in the light from Wrathion’s eyes. “What brought you over there? Was there something related to the—”

“I went back to Ravenholdt Manor,” Wrathion stated after a moment’s hesitation. “I hadn’t been there since...in years.”

Anduin looked back and forth between the granite and his lover. “That’s where you were—”

“Yes, that was where I hatched. It was where the tremendous weights of responsibility first found me.” He said, pulling his legs in and resting his chin upon his knees.

After the prince’s change in position and tone combined with memories of what Wrathion had once told him, Anduin quickly spoke up. “Wrathion, you don’t have to—”  
“No, no, my dear. I’m quite alright,” Wrathion confirmed, offering the king a warm smile. “I’m happy that I went back there. It serves to remind me how far we’ve come,” He spoke, maintaining eye contact with the priest beside him. “Besides, with the place completely crawling with rogues, it wasn’t difficult to seek out potential employees.”

“Ah, of course. It always seemed you had an infinite supply of workers. Now I know where you find some of them,” Anduin said with a laugh.

Wrathion had leaned back in for a kiss, excited to continue where they had left off, but was interrupted midway to the king’s lips when Anduin blurted out another question. “Did you see the kingdom’s ruins?”

Wrathion sighed quietly. “I did. I have seen them a few times. Unfortunately, ogres still dominate the area. Perhaps, if we find them a new home, the kingdom can serve as another beacon of Horde and Alliance unity.”

Anduin smiled at the idea. “That sounds wonderful. And perhaps, Dalaran will move back to the area!”  
Wrathion laughed, reaching over to stroke Anduin’s gold mane. “You, my dearest, have a revolutionary mind.”

For hours, the couple discussed nearly all aspects of the Hillsbrad area: The old Alterac kingdom, Forsaken settlements, Dwarven masonry, colossal elementals, various types of bears, tremendous beasts, and Sludge Field experiments.

By the time Anduin’s curiosity was sated, and the two resumed the tempo of kisses they had shared much earlier in the night, the cathedral’s bell boomed out its tone, causing both the dragon and the king to jump. Both of them knew what the morning’s arrival meant, and both were reluctant to part.

Anduin managed an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry I wasted tonight. I talk too much—”

Wrathion grabbed Anduin’s hand, planting a kiss on his palm. “My dear, this wasn’t a waste. Besides, I’ll expect that you’ll make it up to me next time,” He said with a wink before leaving Anduin’s arms. Anduin watched sadly as his lover walked towards the window. The sky above was still dark enough for his true form to fly from the keep without notice.

Wrathion looked back at his curious lover, blew a kiss, and pushed himself from the window, quickly transforming into magnificence and flying away, leaving Anduin in all types of awe.


End file.
